


A Pleasant Diversion

by phantisma



Series: Beautiful Things [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First there was <a href="http://phantisma.livejournal.com/365980.html">Beautiful Things</a>, followed by <a href="http://phantisma.livejournal.com/368292.html">Something I Want to Do</a>...and now, Spencer came to NY to tell Neal this would never work, but still ended up in Neal's bed.  When a kidnapping case throws the BAU and White Collar together, the precarious balance of a relationship that is a bad idea from start to finish is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Diversion

Spencer fumbled across the pillow for the insistent ringing of his phone on the nightstand, not fully awake and very aware that he wasn't alone. "Yeah…what?"

"Tell me you weren't sleeping." Morgan's voice said through the phone.

"Morgan, I'm on vacation." Spencer responded, turning to sit up. Hands slid up his thighs, lips found his ribs and Spencer bit off a chuckle. "Did you need something?"

"You do know it's almost one in the afternoon." Morgan said. "Never mind. Vacation's over. We got a case."

Spencer caught the hand that was reaching for his cock and pushed it away. "What case?"

"Kidnapping, twin boys. We just landed in New York City."

"I'm in New York now." Spencer climbed out of bed and padded away. "Text me the address. I'll meet you there."

Hands slipped around his waist and pulled him back against a lean body while lips caught the side of his neck. Spencer put the phone on the table and turned, chasing those lips with his own. "Sorry. Kidnapping. I have to go."

"I can't compete with that."

"I'm going to shower." He pulled away and headed for the bathroom, his head already cataloging how long it would take for the team to get from the airport and the likelihood of getting to see Neal again before he left. Which, when he thought about it, was the exact opposite of the reason he had come to New York.

Okay, sure, it started with that painting and Neal's phone call…with wanting to feel wanted again. But, on the plane Spencer had come to his senses, realized that this thing with Neal could only end badly. He was a criminal. A con man at that. It was highly probable he had ulterior motives where Spencer was concerned.

Still, he hadn't been in the city an hour before he was letting Neal kiss him, whisper in his ear, cajole him up to his apartment…and true to his promise on the phone, they'd barely left his bed in the two days Spencer had been there.

Spencer finished rinsing off and stepped out, toweling off and wrapping a towel around himself. At least this time his suitcase was in the apartment. Neal met him at the bathroom door with a cup of coffee and a smile, stealing a kiss as he slipped past into the bathroom.

"Peter called, we caught a case too. Be out in a minute."

He crossed to the bed and his suitcase beside it, sipping at his coffee before setting it aside and pulling the suitcase up onto the bed. In the short time he had known Neal, the FBI informant had learned more about him than probably even Morgan knew.

Spencer dressed quickly and by the time Neal was emerging from his closet in his normal suit with two ties in his hands, Spencer was ready to leave. He checked his phone as he finished his coffee, frowning as Neal came to peek over his shoulder. Morgan had sent him the address where he was to meet the team along with a brief description of what had happened..

“Oh, nice neighborhood.” Neal said, sitting to put his shoes on.

“Wealthy family, probably a kidnap for ransom. I gotta go.”

“Hold on.” Neal stood and reached for his hat. “We can share a cab. Peter’s expecting me in the same area.”

He wasn’t really sure how he felt about letting Neal anywhere near his team, but he didn’t argue as he picked up his messenger bag and slipped it over his shoulder. Neal opened the door, grinning at him as they made their way through the house and out to hail a cab.

“You’re quiet.” Neal observed as they neared the address on Spencer’s phone.

“Just focused.” Spencer responded. Neal’s hand slid over his thigh and he grabbed it, holding it for a moment before carefully lifting it and putting it back on Neal’s side of the car. “Later.”

“Wow, you’re all uptight. I guess if I had your job I would be too.”

“I’m not...I just…” He shook his head as the car stopped. “Look, my team doesn’t know about...this. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Neal smiled. “Whatever you say, Spence. Just remember one thing.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asked.

“I like beautiful things. I like you.”

“That’s two things.” Spencer said, opening the door. He couldn’t help but smile though. Somehow Neal just had that effect on him. “I’ll call you later.”

He closed the door and stepped up onto the curb, adjusting the strap of his bag and wishing he could adjust other things as easily. He was blushing and he knew it as he turned, smack into Morgan’s chest. “Who was that?”

“What?” He frowned at Morgan and took a step back.

“In the cab with you, who was it?”

“Just a friend.” Spencer said, stepping around him.

“A friend who makes you blush like that?”

“A friend who was kind enough to share a cab with me so I could help solve this kidnapping.” He spotted JJ near the door to apartment building and stepped around Derek. “Where are we?”

He managed to avoid more questions from Derek as they delved into the case, but as he left the apartment with Derek and Hotch, Spencer realized it wasn’t going to last. Neal and Peter Burke were approaching them on the sidewalk. Hotch held out a hand, shaking Peter’s hand and turning to introduce him.

“We met the last time Dr. Reid was in New York.” Peter said, shaking his hand, then Morgan’s. “This is my CI, Neal Caffrey.”

Neal winked at him before shaking Morgan’s hand. “We met also. Spent a few hours delving into why I am the way that I am.”

“What brings you to our crime scene, Peter?” Hotch asked.

“Working on a high profile theft not far from here. The victim claims that Mr. Granidier was threatened by the same man just a few days ago. When I discovered that his boys were kidnapped on the same night as the theft, I wondered if that was too close to be coincidence.”

Hotch nodded. “Mr. Granidier said that he received several threats on his voice mail recently. Our tech analyst is going over them now.”

“Have they received a ransom call?” Neal asked, though his eyes were on Morgan still.

“Not yet.” Spencer responded.

“According to our victim, a Desiree Marlin, she and Mr. Granidier were in business together a few years ago, business of a less than honorable nature and that business left a number of unsavory associates under the impression that they were in possession of a priceless piece of art.”

“You think that the ransom will be the art?” Spencer asked, trying to get Neal’s attention away from Derek who was staring back with just as much intensity.

“It’s possible.” Peter responded.

“What was stolen?”

“A dog.” Neal said, finally blinking and looking away. “A very expensive, very spoiled show dog.”

“We should cross reference the lists of people with access to both crime scenes.” Spencer said, raising an eyebrow at Neal who was grinning at him. “Where are we setting up?”

“You can use our office.” Peter offered. “It’s close by and has everything you need.”

Hotch nodded. “Reid, you and JJ go with them, get us set up. Morgan, go with them and compare our notes with Agent Burke’s. See if we have a similar MO.”

That was just what he needed. Neal and his team in close proximity. He licked his lips as he texted JJ to join them, already trying to figure out how to get himself out of the questioning he knew was coming from Morgan.

 

 

“I like this.” Neal said, smirking as Spencer jumped. “Us working together.” Spencer was blushing again, his eyes jumping from where he stood at the door to tracking Derek Morgan in the bullpen behind Neal.

“Stop.” Spencer said, his voice breathy and inviting Neal to do anything but stop. “Working is the key word in that sentence.” He looked back to the work board. “So far Garcia hasn’t found any overlap in the staff at either residence. She’s looking at other people with access to the families or homes.”

Neal stepped into the conference room, closing the door. “I like watching you work.”

Spencer cleared his throat and self consciously stepped back away from him. “Why did you close the door?”

“It’s noisy out there.” Neal responded, stepping into the space Spencer had just been standing and pointedly turning to look at the board. “Can’t focus with all that noise. Here.” He pulled a picture out of the file in his hands. “This is the art that we expect the kidnappers to ask for when they finally call with the ransom demand.”

Spencer took it from him, frowning a little. “What? Did you think I was going to kiss you or something?”

Spencer’s lips curled up in a smile that he turned away to hide. “No, I just...I’m finding this very uncomfortable.”

“Which part, being in this room with me right now or being on this case with me?” Neal asked.

“Both.” Spencer responded. He set the picture down on the table and tucked his hair behind his ears. “It’s very awkward.”

“Because you don’t want your team to know that you came to New York to hook up with a con for a weekend of hot, kinky--”

“Stop.” Spencer licked his lips. “Just...they can’t...no, just no.”

“You’re a big boy, Spence, and you’re beautiful. They gotta know there’s a million people in this world that would love to spend time with you.”

Spencer rolled his shoulders, looking around Neal at the glass walls and into the room beyond. “They don’t see me that way. And I’d rather they didn’t know about this. Besides, I didn’t actually come to New York for a weekend of…” He rolled his eyes. “I actually came to tell you this had to stop. And then you were all charming and you kissed me…” Spencer’s voice dropped and the color rose in his face again.

“If this room didn’t have glass walls, I’d kiss you right here.” Neal said, making Spencer blush more. Behind him the door opened.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Neal turned to see Agent Morgan leaning in the room. “No, just going over what we know.” Neal said, stepping closer to the board to block Spencer from view and give him a minute to recover.

“Well, the ransom call happened. Both victims at the same time. Same exact call.” Morgan said.

Neal could still feel his eyes. “Well, I guess that rules out coincidence.” Neal offered. “Was it for the art?”

“Yeah, just as we expected.”

“Trouble is, neither of our victims actually have the art.” Neal held out his hand to Spencer for the picture. “This is the piece in question.” He tacked it to the board. “Very sordid past. It’s been stolen and traded and stolen again more times than we can track. No one owner seems to be able to keep it for more than ten years.”

“Doesn’t seem like much.” Morgan said, moving where he could see the picture.

“You’re not wrong. It’s only an 8X8 inch canvas. Last seen it was in a collection in London before World War II. It was looted during the bombing.”

“So where has it been since?” Spencer asked, finally re-joining the conversation.

Neal shrugged and stepped back, leaning back against the conference table. “There are rumors, of course. A private collector in Berlin was said to have it in the fifties, then it was supposed to have gone to a movie director in 1965 who gave it to someone he was having an affair with. It disappeared for a while after that. Then there were rumors of it surfacing all over the place; Rio, Dubai, Monaco. The one place I can’t find any credible claims for it ever showing up is New York.”

“Define credible.” Morgan said.

Neal smiled. “Ones I would believe, not necessarily ones that would stand up in court.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about you and your sources.” Morgan crossed his arms, back to staring at Neal.

“Have you now?” Neal glanced at Spencer, but it was obvious he wasn’t getting backup from him. “And what is it you’ve heard?”

“Your a conman, Caffrey. Burke may trust you, but I don’t. You would do well to remember that there are two kids’ lives at stake here.”

Neal raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms to match Morgan, but keeping the rest of his posture relaxed. “And the dog. Don’t forget the dog.”

“Neal has worked kidnap cases before.” Spencer said. He was upset now, Neal could see the tightness in his jaw and lips, the narrowing of his eyes, even though it was miniscule.

“Neal has, is that right?” Morgan was staring at Spencer now, and he was upset too.

“He’s a valuable asset.” Spencer insisted. He cleared his throat. “Here, at white collar. They’ve done great work here.”

“If the two of you are going to talk about me like I’m not here, I might as well not be here. I have one of those disreputable sources to contact anyway.”

He slipped around Morgan, half expecting to be stopped. He glanced back as he reached the bottom of the stairs, wondering if maybe he’d found himself in the middle of something more than it had appeared. Spencer had never said anything about being in a relationship, but then, Neal hadn’t been the most forthcoming either. And Spencer had said he’d actually planned on calling it off...whatever it was. Neal wasn’t altogether sure it was anything more than a distraction. They were having fun. Neal was enjoying the romance of seducing someone new, Spencer was enjoying the attention, something Neal gathered he didn’t get a lot of normally.

He looked back at Morgan, who was clearly upset now, even at this distance. “There you are.” Peter said as he approached. “I trust you’re getting along with the agents from the BAU?”

Neal smiled. “Of course, Peter. You know me.”

“Any leads on the whereabouts of the art?”

Neal shook his head. “I’m still waiting to hear back from a couple of people, and Mozzie’s digging too, but so far, nothing.”

“Okay, keep at it. And remember, what I said the last time about Dr. Reid.”

Neal glanced over his shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I see the way you look at him, Neal. Like he’s a puzzle to figure out. Don’t.”

“Don’t worry, Peter, he’s got Agent Morgan to protect him.” Neal said, slapping a hand to Peter’s shoulder as he headed for the door. “I’m going to see what Mozzie’s got.”

 

 

It was late when there was a knock on his door and Neal sighed, putting his wine glass down and padding on bare feet to open the door. “I figured you’d be off at your hotel with the rest of your team.”

Spencer frowned at him. “All my stuff is here.”

Neal stepped aside to let him in, shaking his head. Spencer was never going to get subtle, at least not in human interactions. Neal ignored him and headed back to the canvas he’d been working on since he’d gotten home.

Spencer sort of stood in the middle of the apartment, seeming more uncertain than normal. “What are you working on?”

“Our case.” Neal said, adjusting his light. None of his leads were turning up even a clue to the whereabouts of the piece.

“You’re forging it?”

Neal sighed and looked up at him. “You got a better idea?”

“You want to trade a fake painting for the kids and the dog?”

“Considering we can’t find the real painting and you and your team aren’t any closer to finding the kidnapper--”

“Unsub.” Neal frowned at him. “It’s what we call...and we will find him.”

“In time to keep him from killing?” Neal went back to working, but he could feel Spencer watching him. “What?”

“I was going to ask you the same question.” Spencer moved a little closer, and Neal did his best to keep his face neutral. “Is this….are you ….angry?”

“No. I’m not angry, Spence. I’m busy.”

“No, I think you’re angry. With me.”

Neal put his brush down and reached for his wine instead. “Why would I be angry with you?”

“Because I don’t want Morgan to know about us?”

Neal raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was the team you didn’t want to know.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, his hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag. “Morgan...he’s the one who would...he wouldn’t understand. And Hotch...if Hotch knew, I could lose my job.”

“But it’s Morgan you’re worried about.” Neal emptied his glass. “It’s Morgan who suspects something. It’s Morgan that felt the need to make sure I knew he didn’t trust me.”

“Should he?” Spencer asked, his eyes bright.

“Beside the point.” Neal said.

“Is it? Morgan is my friend, and I trust his judgement.”

“Well maybe you should go be with your friend then, and take your stuff with you.”

They stared at each other for a minute, then Spencer’s phone rang. He was still staring at Neal as he answered. “Yeah, Morgan, what?” He listened for a minute, nodding. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there.”

He’d barely ended the call when Neal surged forward, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him fiercely, walking him back into the wall. For a second, Spencer didn’t respond, then his hands found Neal’s waist and pulled him in, his tongue tangling with Neal’s until they both needed air.

“Don’t go.” Neal whispered in his ear.

“I”m sure Morgan has room in his motel room. Spencer teased, his lips curling up in a smile as his hands caressed up under Neal’s shirt. His lips trailed over Neal’s jaw.

Neal pulled back just a little. “He’s just a friend, though, right? I’m not getting between…”

Spencer’s grin grew and his hands came to Neal’s chest, pushing him away toward the bed. “No. Never. Just a friend.”

Neal let him continue pushing him toward the bed, sitting down as Spencer stopped to pull his messenger bag off and drop it at the end of the bed. Spencer slid his hands down Neal’s legs, spreading them open before slipping down to one knee. His long fingers caressed over Neal’s thighs, then up to his groin. He had Neal’s zipper down and his cock out before Neal had caught up enough to think about getting hard.

Spencer’s mouth was hot and it didn’t take long for Neal’s cock to wake up, hardening as Spencer’s lips slid up the length of it. Spencer’s eyes sparkled as he sat back, leaning far enough that he could get his sweater and shirt off. Neal’s fingers grabbed at his belt loops, pulling him in, kissing across his stomach as he worked at the zipper.

Spencer was at least a little bit ahead of him, his cock half way to hard. Neal slid Spencer’s pants down, his mouth tracing down to his cock, licking over the tip. Spencer leaned over to kiss him. “You have too many clothes on.” His fingers fumbled a little in helping get the shirt up and over Neal’s head. Spencer lifted a leg, forcing Neal to move back as he climbed up, leaving his pants in a puddle. Neal crawled backward, up the bed, dragging his own pants down.

Spencer crawled with him, straddling over him until he could reach the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He slicked up two fingers and worked himself open, then slicked Neal’s cock. Without another word, Spencer guided Neal’s cock to his ass and slid down, eyes closed and head falling back as he took Neal fully inside him.

For a moment neither of them moved, then Spencer lifted up slowly. His hands rested on Neal’s chest as he rose and then sank back down. His eyes opened and found Neal’s. It was the first time since the whole thing had started that Spencer had taken control of their sex. Neal let his hands slide up his legs, cupping to his ass as they rocked together, slow and steady.

Neal let his hands continue up Spencer’s back, drawing him down slowly so that he could brush their lips together, licking over them until Spencer’s mouth opened. He flexed his hips up and Spencer groaned into his mouth.

He lifted up so that they were both sitting, rocking back and forth, Spencer’s cock trapped between them. It didn’t take long before the friction on his belly was eased by the hot come of Spencer’s orgasm. Neal’s own orgasm followed a few moments later, as he kissed over Spencer’s collarbone.

“Still jealous?” Spencer asked as they rearranged themselves to lay side by side.

“No.” Neal answered. He brushed hair off Spencer’s forehead. “Did I mention I like the hair?”

Spencer smiled, his face flushing lightly. “Yeah, when I got here.”

“Well, I do. It suits you longer.”

They were quiet a minute before Spencer kissed him lightly. “You do know this can’t ever...I mean…”

Neal brushed their lips together. “It doesn’t have to be. Just this. For as long as you want it.”

Spencer’s eyes drifted closed and Neal watched him sink into sleep, waiting until he was sure the FBI agent was out before he rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, untangling his pants and pulling them up.

He still had a painting to finish.

 

 

“Thank you, Peter. I’m not sure that it was the way we would have solved this without you, but I can’t argue with the way it ended.” Hotch said as he and Agent Burke shook hands.

“We aren’t always the most orthodox unit.” Peter agreed, glancing at Neal.

“Well, whatever you’re doing, it seems to be working.”

Spencer could feel Morgan behind him, still bristling over the risk Neal took with the lives of two innocent children. Fortunately, it had all worked out in the end. The children and the dog were all back home and the unsubs were in custody.

“We’ll get out of your hair.” Hotch said, turning to Morgan and Spencer. “Wheels up in an hour. Reid, you can go back to your vacation.”

Spencer looked from Neal back to Hotch. “Actually, I think home sounds good. I can always come back.”

Morgan’s hand was on his shoulder as they turned, heading for the hallway and the elevators. The doors opened and Hotch got in, but as Spencer would have joined them he heard Neal’s voice. “Dr. Reid.”

He ducked out from under Morgan’s hand. “I’ll meet you in the lobby.” He watched Morgan get in and the doors closed. Neal grinned at him and gestured to the door to the stairs, opening the door and stepping in. Neal reached out to grab his wrist when he hesitated, spinning him into the wall and pressing in, Neal’s knee lifting up against his cock. Neal’s mouth covered his, tongue delving in and caressing against the roof of his mouth.

“You will come back, right?” Neal asked in his ear, his hands cupping to Spencer’s face.

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he nodded. “Yes, Neal. I’ll come back.”

“Soon.” Neal insisted, his knee pressing against Spencer’s hardening cock.

“Soon.” Spencer agreed, kissing him and pushing him back. “But I have to go first.” He stepped away from the wall and reached for the door, then leaned back and kissed him again. “I’ll call you.”

Spencer licked his lips, savoring the taste of Neal that was the only thing he was taking home. The elevator doors opened to an impatient Morgan. “It’s about time. What was that about?”

He met Morgan’s eyes with his own. “It was personal.”

“Reid--”

“Morgan, believe it or not, you don’t know everything about me and you never will.” He turned his head and walked away, leaving Morgan staring after him.

Neal Caffrey had once told him that he liked beautiful things, and he had a way of making Spencer believe he was one of them. It couldn’t ever be more than a pleasant diversion because of who they were, but for the moment, Spencer was willing to let it be exactly that.


End file.
